I Just Called to Say I Love You
by CrystalCity
Summary: It's the last day of term for Percy and he has to put up with ungrateful teachers and annoying friends. Or should I say, annoying his friends. And then a wild Annabeth appears! Pre-TLH


**This was supposed to be just a little romantic drabble... but now it has a stoner Percy.**

**Kidding, he's not stoned. **

**If I owned Percy Jackson I would've already done something with that older Stoll boy and a certain daughter of Demeter...**

* * *

The day dragged on forever for Percy. And it's only lunch time.

It was the last day before term ended and his day has been hell. Teacher's been oh-so totally ungraceful to the person who pretty much saved their sorry ass. They could at least thank him for saving the world!

So he was happy when his recently bought (and barely used) cell phone started ringing.

"_Purple rain…"_ "Hello," Percy deadpanned.

"Seaweed Brain," a familiar voice said through the phone, "Do you ever bother to check caller ID before you pick up?"

Percy nearly fell off his seat. "Annabeth!"

Annabeth laughed. "Wow. You deserve an award. Anyways, I was thinking maybe I can come to your school and we can both go to camp together."

Percy frowned. "But aren't you already at camp?"

"Well…yeah."

"Annabeth, no," Percy exclaimed. "As much as I want to see you, you don't have to come here all the way from camp just so we can go back again."

She sighed over the phone. "Fine, I won't come. I'll just see you when you come, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Annabeth laughed again. "Okay, Percy. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." He ended the conversation.

Percy's friend, James, slid into the seat in front of him. He stuffed a hamburger into his mouth and said, "Who was that, your mom?"

"First of all, manners!" He mimicked Effie Trinket. "And no, not my mom. My girlfriend."

James froze midchew. "You're what?"

"I said: first of all, mann—"

James cut him off. "No, I heard you."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"That's not the point. Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, dude," Percy mocked. "You don't need to know everything."

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But I'm meeting this chick."

During his last period, Percy was concentrating really hard—on his doodle of an exaggerated trident, when James nudged him with his elbow. When he didn't respond, James nearly pushed him over.

"What," Percy hissed, trying to fix the big, bold line now scratched through his already messed up doodle.

"There's a really hot girl in the parking lot," James said, looking through the window.

"Well why don't you go ask her out?"

"Uhhh, well, I don't know. Maybe because we're in fucking history class."

"Woah, man. Bad language, Jamesie. Not in front of the children. You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Oh, Jamesie! I'm hurt."

"Watch it."

"Watch what?"

"You're an ass."

"No, I'm a human."

"…"

"Hey James?"

"What."

"…"

"…"

"They see me mowin'. My front lawn. I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy!"

"Percy?"

"Yerp."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Think I'm just too white n' nerdy, think I'm just too white n' nerdy, can't you see I'm white n' nerdy, look at me I'm white n' nerdy—"

"Percy…"

"Yerp."

"Are you stoned?"

"No…"

"'Cause I want some."

"I only accept payment in Trident gum."

"Dammit, I don't have any."

"Too bad."

Thankfully, the bell rang.

Kids streamed through the door, eager to start their winter break. Percy was just walking innocently down the hallway towards his locker when somebody jumped onto his back.

He was about to flip this bitch to Neverland until he heard a voice speak into his ear, "What's up Seaweed Brain?"

He put her down and couldn't stop grinning. "Annabeth! I told you not to come here."

Annabeth shrugged, her blond hair glinting in the sunlight streaming through the windows. "I guess I just couldn't keep myself away."

Percy chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you came here anyways."

Then he kissed her, in the middle of the hallway with teachers and students bustling around them. But it was like they were the only ones there.

When they separated, Percy put his forehead against Annabeths.

She whispered, "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled. "I love you too, Wise Girl."

"Jeezus, Percy," James interrupted loudly. "Get a room. And you told me you got a girlfriend. Unless…" James' eyes widened. "She's your girlfriend. Man, Percy, you should've—"

"Put a bomb in it, James"

Annabeth snickered. "Charming little friend you got there, Percy."

James bowed. "That's what I'm good at." Percy huffed.

James smirked. "And that's what Percy does. He huffs and puffs and blows the house down!"

"JAMES!"

* * *

**So you can say James ruined everything. But we love him anyways. :D It was supposed to end right when the call finished but I added a random OC because I wanted this to be more funny. And then I got a bit carried away...**

**Percy reminds me of a certain rock, if you ask me...**


End file.
